


The Ex

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Enemies to Lovers, Groping, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Sebastian Wilkes always hated Sherlock. But that didn't mean they didn't have a sordid history.





	The Ex

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/156545986504/just-sort-of-happened-i-am-of-the-belief-that)

It didn’t matter what he did. He was always going to be this sexless thing. Meanwhile, he had to sit in his rooms in the dark and the sound would occasionally arise from somewhere not far off, the sound of fucking. The thing that they were doing and he was not, because he was too much of a freak.

The day time didn’t really bring much relief. People all around him showed the signs of it. He tried to ignore it, get on with his work. But occasionally, there were men like him, like Sebastian Wilkes, who would just look at him and hound him, until he just had to put him down in the most blatant way possible: by shoving in his face the fact that he knew, that he was sleeping around, how often he was fucking, even who he was fucking.

That always shut him up. But he never really stopped for long. Sebastian still hounded him, but Sherlock never really understood why. One day, he just had to ask.

“You really don’t know?” asked Sebastian. “Really, you?”

Sherlock had to swallow his pride. “No. Now tell me.”

“Sherlock, it’s you I’d rather be fucking.”

Sherlock’s expression turned into one of shock. “No,” he said. “You can’t want me. Not me.”

“Why not? You’re attractive enough.”

“No…” Sherlock repeated.

“Come on, where’s that cocky attitude you’re always shoving in my face?” asked Sebastian.

Sherlock flapped his mouth in shock for a moment, before he clamped it shut. “I can’t. I’m sorry,” said Sherlock. Even though he wanted this, was hungry for it, he couldn’t do that to himself. He knew it wasn’t healthy, not with Sebastian Wilkes. He knew he didn’t really respect him.

“Your loss,” said Sebastian. “But I hope you know I’m not going to give up.”

“I understand. Now go to class.”

Sebastian grinned. “There he is,” he said, and walked away.

Sherlock thought about him a lot after that. The temptation grew much stronger now that he knew he was actually wanted by someone, and true to his word, Sebastian didn’t stop pursuing him. He even seemed to pass up his usual meaningless sex to chat up Sherlock. And Sherlock, despite knowing it was a trick, was charmed. He really didn’t want to be betrayed by this bully, but he was starting to lose the once-firm control over his reactions.

One night, Sebastian showed up at the front door to his rooms, holding up a bottle of wine. “Care to join me?”

“How do you know where I live?”

“I live nearby. Saw you come in one night, assumed you must live here. Been tempted to come over and talk to you ever since. See, you’re not the only person with a trick up his sleeve.”

“Difference is, your deductions are always consumed by your ego.”

“Great. Can I come in?”

“It’s late. Go away.”

“But I bought you a present. Don’t you wanna drink it with me?”

“You don’t really wanna talk, Sebastian. The only thing on your mind tonight’s to get me drunk enough to sleep with you.”

“You caught me,” joked Sebastian. “But I can’t really get you drunk on one wine bottle, can I? Especially not if we drink it together. What d'you say?”

Sherlock took his word for it and invited him in. It was only because he loved that someone was paying him attention, no matter who it was, and he was starved for it. Plus, he had to admit he thought Sebastian was cute, too.

So they took turns drinking from the bottle while they talked, getting to know each other better. Sebastian asked him to call him Seb, and he called Sherlock Sherl. And then, before Sherlock knew it, they were touching each other’s legs, and then they were rubbing each other’s bodies together, getting each other hot.

Sherlock distinctly remembered they didn’t go all the way. But it was never the same between them after that. That hot night was imprinted on Sherlock’s memory, endearing him to Sebastian.

But Sebastian seemed to have moved on. Sherlock assumed he must’ve disappointed him somehow, but no matter how much he wracked his brains, he just couldn’t remember how that night ended. He didn’t know what he’d done wrong to drive his only suitor away.

And he never got over that.


End file.
